Piece of Cake
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Naruto makes a special something for a special person on a special day! SasuNaru yaoi of course!


Yay! My first fluffy SasuNaru fanfic!!! Please Enjoy^^! And, I love cake! Oh, I do not own Naruto of course. . . or the invention of cake. . .

* * *

The kitchen was a mess. Egg shells were scattered across the counter and floor, flour covered most of the surfaces, bowls with some kind of white lumpy gunk in them was spread out across the table, and Uzumaki Naruto stood hunched over a cookbook, making sure his recipe was right before moving onto the next stage in the process of baking a cake. Since today was July twenty-third, it was a special day, so Naruto was making a special cake for a very special person.

"Mix the eggs, flour, and milk in a bowl until the lumps disappear," he said to himself for the upteenth time. "Well, sixth time's the charm."

Naruto picked up up a whisk, washed off the white gunk that was stuck onto it from the previous fifth cake batter, and he started to mix the ingredients together with a soft _kish kish kish _sound. As he was mixing, a certain someone peeked into the room, even though he knew he was forbbiden to.

_So that's what he's doing with alll the groceries he bought yesterday,_ thought the brunet with the cockatoo hairstyle, sweeping his onyx eyes around the messy kitchen. _But why is he keeping it a secret?_

Uchiha Sasuke watched Naruto mixing his current cake batter. Naruto was wearing his usual house clothes, a simple white skin tight shirt and khaki shorts, but Sasuke loved it when he wore those clothes. They fit the blond's body perfectly so Sasuke could see every muscle movement the blond made. As Naruto mixed the bowl, his whole body shook, giving the impression that he was vibrating. Naruto's back was onto the door, so Sasuke had a clear view of the blond's backside, and seeing it shake back and forth so quickly turned him on.

_Keep calm Sasuke,_ thought the brunet, pinching his nose to make sure he wouldn't nosebleed. _There's time for that later._

Sasuke smiled to himself and shook his head as he turned away from the door. Yeah, there was time for that after Naruto finishes his baking.

"Yosh, that looks good," said Naruto as he peered into the bowl and seeing no more lumps. "But I what does it tastes like?"

Shaking off excess batter from the whisk, Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked off some batter. He savored the sweet vanilla flavor and grinned when he was satisfied. Putting the whisk in the sink and the bowl on the crowded table, Naruto dug through one of the cabinets for cake pans.

"Damn, I should've prepared everything before I started," muttered Naruto as he reached into the very back of the cabinet for the box of multi-sized cake pans.

Setting the box down onto the counter, Naruto sifted through it and found the round ones. He set aside the other pans and returned to his batter. After washing the pans free of any dirt and wiping it down, Naruto poured the white cake mix into both of it until it reached just below the rim. Naruto then set the oven to the right temperature and slid the cake pans into it.

"Now, I'll just have to wait for half an hour for it to finish baking," he said, grinning proudly at himself as he set the timer. "Until then, it's time for the fruits and frosting."

Naruto washed and cut the strawberries he was going to top the cake with and after, he mixed the ingredients for the white frosting and lemon filling for the cake. He had just finished mixing it when the timer went off with a loud _ding_. Naruto went to the oven, pulling on oven mitts, and he took out the steaming cake pans that sent a delicious aroma around the room.

"Yes!" cried Naruto, grinning like crazy. "It smells great! I'll just let it cool first before anything else."

It took five minutes for the cakes to cool just enough for Naruto to flip it onto some wax paper. He then cut the top of one flat so it could be the bottom layer. Taking the lemon filling he made, he spread it onto the bottom layer. He then laid some slices of strawberries onto it before putting the top layer onto it. Making sure it was perfectly aligned, Naruto then covered the cake with the frosting, smoothing it all over the top and sides. After that, he used the leftover frosting and put it into a tube to make little frosting flowers on the top, then topped each with a ripe, red strawberry. After the last strawberry was set, Naruto took a step back and admired his work.

"That looks great," said Naruto, so very proud of himself for baking his first cake and not setting the house on fire in the process.

Before he did anything else, Naruto went about cleaning up the kitchen. He finished in ten minutes after which he fixed himself up, trying to look presentable. He put a single candle on the cake, lit it with a lighter that he bought, then gathered up two plates, two forks, and a wad of napkins. Holding the cake in one hand and the plates, forks and napkins in the other, Naruto left the kitchen and went to the living room.

Naruto found Sasuke laying down on the sofa, quietly reading a book. The blond put on a wide grin as he walked in, his heart beating wild with excitement.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" he cried and Sasuke looked up from his book. When he saw Naruto holding the cake, he broke out into a grin.

"Wow, that looks delicious Naruto," he said, sitting up and making room for Naruto, who set the cake on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yeah well, it doesn't exactly look like the picture," said Naruto with a slight frown.

"Doesn't matter what it looks like, as long as it tastes good."

"I guess so. Now make a wish."

Sasuke smilied at Naruto, then closed his eyes for a moment before bending forwards and blowing out the candle.

"Ne, what did you wish for?" asked Naruto, prodding Sasuke on the side.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't come true," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto with a nod. "Well, let's see how my hard work came out shall we?"

Naruto cut out a slice of cake and put it on a plate for Sasuke. He handed it to the brunet and Sasuke immediately took a bite.

"So, how is it?" asked Naruto, a little worried as Sasuke chewed.

". . . It's. . . delicious," said Sasuke with an awed expression on his face. "I'm really impressed Naruto. This is the best cake I ever tasted."

"Really?!" cried Naruto, grinning widely. He hurriedly cut himself a slice and took a bite. "It really does taste good! From now on, I'll make cake whenever I get the chance!"

Sasuke laughed as he watched Naruto scarf down the cake. To be honest, Sasuke had forgotten that today was his birthday. He had been alone for so long and had no one to celebrate such an occasion with that he just forgot all about it. But now that Naruto was in his life, he'll be able to celebrate everything with him. He'll celebrate holidays, successions, happy moments, and of course, more birthdays with the blond, until he grows weak and old. That was his wish.

"Delicious!" said Naruto, putting down his empty plate. "I'll go get some drinks."

"Hold on," said Sasuke, setting aside his own plate and grabbing Naruto before he could stand.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"You've got a little frosting on your face," said Sasuke, holding Naruto's chin and leaning in.

"Wh-Where?" asked Naruto, his face going red.

"Right here," said Sasuke before he closed the gap and pressed his lips against Naruto's own pair.

Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment, then he closed them and returned the kiss. Sasuke gained confidence and deepened the kiss, licking Naruto's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Naruto gave it to him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke eagerly stuck his tongue into the blond's mouth and began to explore the cavern. Naruto replied with his own tongue (and a deep moan) and the two had their own wrestling match with their tongues, fighting for domniance yet still having a passionate kiss. They could taste the cake in each other's mouth also and they both tried their best to savor it.

They broke apart a moment later, gasping for air, and Naruto saw that he was now laying on the couch with Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke smirked down at Naruto, seeing the slight scowl on the blond's face.

"There's no way you're the seme when you're with me," he said.

"Why am I always the uke?" pouted Naruto and Sasuke chuckled.

"It doesn't matter," he said, giving Naruto a peck on the lips. "You know, I wished that we'd celebrate everything together until we're old and wrinkled."

"That's bad luck, telling me your wish."

"I don't need to wish to make my dreams come true."

Naruto smiled, and he lifted his head and pressed his lips onto Sasuke's in a simple kiss.

"Let me get those drinks," he said when he broke away and Sasuke let him stand up to go back to the kitchen. Sasuke watched him leave, then he picked up his piece of cake and continued eating it.

_Delicious,_ was his thought about the cake. . . and Naruto.


End file.
